


The Mists Over the Black Lake

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fog, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Hand Jobs, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Fog covers the Black Lake early in the morning. This is their time, when no one else is around.





	The Mists Over the Black Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 120: Fog. It felt oddly like a blanket, wrapping itself around Draco. Not keeping him warm persay, but engulfing him nevertheless. Calming him. Sound, smells and sights were all limited, drawn closer, focussed. He could feel tiny water droplets catching on his eyelashes, chilling his cheeks whenever he blinked.

The Black Lake stood silent on these mornings. Nothing disturbed the still waters, not even the squid. Leaning back against a large tree whose branches dipped down into the lake, Draco took a deep breath and watched as the fog crept over the water.

Fog in Scotland was different to Wiltshire. Thick and slow, it wrapped around him like a blanket. The droplets were large enough that he could feel them prickling his skin. He often wondered whether, if he sat there long enough, would he be found frozen like a bug in winter, droplets stuck to his skin like a second layer.

Everything quietened. No birds called, no bugs chirped; he could not even hear the regular howls and cracks of twigs from the Forbidden Forest. The fog blanketed everything, muting sounds and line-of-sight.

He huddled against his tree. His thick coat was covered in tiny beads of water. The tips of his fingers and nose were red in the cold. His damp eyelashes stuck for a millisecond to his cheek each time he blinked. A slow smile spread over his features as anticipation built slowly in him. No one else was around; no one else _wanted_ to be around. It was too cold, too early. No one but them. This was their time and no one else's.

*~*

The early hours before dawn were the most magical, both in the figurative and the literal senses. Mists swirled over the Hogwarts grounds, disturbed only by Luna's passing. Reaching out, she waved her hand through them, smiling at the patterns she created. The Black Lake was silent as she approached. She didn't know exactly where to find him, only that he would be there, waiting for her.

The school had been repaired over the summer. Luna had assisted in every way she could, helping to repair the damage done to the grounds. She had entered the Forbidden Forest of her own accord, wishing to help any injured animals. That was where she had discovered him.

Draco had been tending to a Thestral with an injured hoof. His long, elegant fingers had worked quickly but efficiently. Luna had paused, merely watching as he tended the wound and wrapped the hoof, his magic helping to keep the Thestral calm. Warmth had flooded through her when he finished and finally noticed her, explaining how he had been helping them, since no one else had seemed to remember them.

That same warmth was what pushed her forwards through the fog that morning. Early mornings in the Hogwarts grounds were special. No one else ventured out on these mornings, leaving them alone in the silence. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of him.

*~*

The disturbance of the fog was Draco's first clue that Luna had arrived. Instead of the slow, almost lazy natural movements, it swirled crazily in the few seconds before he heard her soft footsteps.

Merlin, but she was beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the deep blue of her cloak, and her dark blonde hair created an almost halo around her face. With the fog swirling around her, she could have been his own personal angel. His heart thudded in his chest as she reached for him.

She tasted of strawberries. Her hair brushed against his cheek as she leant in, sticking damply everywhere it touched. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. A quick, silently-cast cushioning charm softened the ground just enough so Draco could lie down, pulling Luna down on top of him.

The fog danced around her as she broke the kiss and pushed herself up onto one elbow. Draco's mouth fell open as her free hand slid down into the top of his trousers and wrapped around his cock. His breath huffed out of him, adding to the white mists. His hands scrambled as pleasure spiked through him, grasping at her layers of clothing, needing to feel her.

Luna's breasts were things of wonder, not overly large, nor too small. They fit into Draco's hands perfectly. His breath shuddered through him. Squeezing his hands, he let out a deep groan as she arched her back, pressing herself into him.

He was hard, _so_ hard. Her hand worked him slowly, dragging out his pleasure at her own pace. He kneaded her breasts, clinging onto the only other touch he was being allowed. A small, pained-sounding whimper left his lips when she lay down again, pressing herself into him once more, increasing the friction on his cock. Sharp teeth nibbled along his jaw. His mouth opened, but no sound escaped.

His pleasure peaked. His eyes closed, his hands clenched on her breasts, and his hips jerked. Soft breaths breathed nonsense words into his ear as he rode out his orgasm. Sweat and water droplets stuck his hair to his scalp. Fog and his own breath mixed in the air above them, showing him white patterns as his vision faded.

*~*

Small shafts of light were breaking through the fog as Luna's hands clenched in Draco's wet hair. Water dripped from the branches of the tree as the fog began to clear. Luna's knees bent, one foot coming up to dig her heel into Draco's shoulder blade.

She had never expected his tongue to be so talented. He was so prim and proper in every aspect of his life that this hidden talent had come as a complete surprise to her. Her nerve endings sang with delight as he swirled his tongue, dragging her towards completion quickly.

She was close. Her breath came in short gasps as he moved, working her body expertly. It wouldn't take much, she knew.

One brush of his thumb over her clit. That was all it took. Luna's body tightened, feeling as though each and every muscle was clenched in anticipation. When her orgasm finally hit, it was a relief. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He stroked her through it, sucking and licking as she spasmed around him.

The fog had cleared by the time she came back to herself. Draco was still beside her, holding her close to his chest. She smiled as he leant down for a soft kiss.

These early mornings on the Hogwarts grounds were magical. Water dripped, birds chirped, and the sun reflected off the Black Lake, clearing away the fog.


End file.
